


Get The Cake (And Eat It Too)

by redeyedwrath



Series: Sterek Tumblr Ficlets [29]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Asexual Derek, First Dates, Insecure Derek, M/M, Nerd Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 20:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11676579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redeyedwrath/pseuds/redeyedwrath
Summary: Derek’sterrified.It’s not like he’s never been on a date before. He’s gone on a lot of dates: with people from real life, people from the internet, blind dates courtesy of Laura - but never before has he been this fucking terrified.Because this isStiles.





	Get The Cake (And Eat It Too)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clotpolesonly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolesonly/gifts).



> This is for [clotpolesonly](http://clotpolesonly.tumblr.com)‘s birthday (which was like a week ago BUT SHE DIDN’T TELL ME SO IT’S HER OWN FAULT HER PRESENT IS LATE) but Jess I hope you like this and I love you!!!!

Derek’s _terrified_.

It’s not like he’s never been on a date before. He’s gone on a lot of dates: with people from real life, people from the internet, blind dates courtesy of Laura – but never before has he been this fucking terrified.

Because this is _Stiles_.

Stiles, the person who Derek’s been in love with for over a year now. Stiles, the person who Derek’s been admiring from afar for what feels like ages. Stiles, the cute nerd with the upturned nose and the moles dotting his cheeks and the _amazing_ fingers and the brightest laugh. Stiles, who Derek asked out less than a week ago. Stiles, who’s – Derek glances at his phone again – _late for their first date_.

Derek probably should’ve expected something like this because Stiles is always late. For everything. He was late on the first day of class, he was almost late to his own birthday party, and he was late.

Normally it wouldn’t really bother him – in fact, it’s one of Stiles’ qualities that never fails to bring a smile to Derek’s face – but right now he’s sitting on a shitty chair, with sweaty palms, trying his hardest not to chug down his second cup of coffee in the past few minutes because he has nothing else to do.

Every time the door opens and a new gust of wind blows in, Derek’s head shoots up. He can’t _help_ it, it’s not like he does it on purpose but he just wants to see Stiles. Or wait, he doesn’t. But he _does_.

He wipes his finger over his name, smudging the ink. Shit, his fingers are so sweaty. This is getting ridiculous. Where the hell is –

“Derek!” Stiles yells, waving frantically at him from the entrance. His cheeks are flushed and his eyes are wide and panicked and even though everyone just turned to stare at them, Derek has never felt happier. Or more nervous, for that matter. _Fuck_.

“Hey,” he says to Stiles when Stiles has reached the table after almost tripping over a few bags, and he hopes he doesn’t sound too nervous. He probably does, and he’s this close to calling it off when Stiles shoots him a relieved smile, eyes crinkling a bit in the corners and _oh_ , Derek thinks. _Oh._

“Dude, I’m so happy you’re still here,” Stiles says, dropping down into the booth across from Derek and shoving off his beanie, messing with his hair. Derek swallows. “I was kind of scared you’d gotten impatient or something, I mean you know I’m not the most punctual person ever, but like –”

“It’s fine,” Derek rushes, cutting Stiles off. He flushes; that wasn’t his intention but now that he has Stiles’ attention he might as well – he might as well… _he might as well_. “Stiles, before we begin anything serious, I–”

Stiles immediately sits up straighter, eyes wide and serious. “What, dude? You have a dog? Your parents are weird? You’re terminally ill? Oh god, please don’t tell me you’re terminally ill –”

“ _Stiles_ ,” he cuts Stiles off again, but this time it’s necessary. It’s nothing _that_ bad but it’s – it’s still something Stiles should know. Before they both get in over their heads. He’s learned that the hard way. He clenches his hands into fists under the table, breathing in and out to steady himself before continuing, “I’m not dying, I promise. I’m just – I’m, uh. I’m asexual?”

“Oh,” Stiles says, leaning back into the chair, the plastic squeaking under his weight. His face gives nothing away and Derek is going to die because he fucked it up again, he fucked it up with _Stiles_ and –  “Oh, well, that’s cool.”

That’s – what? _What?_

“You – you don’t mind?” he asks, because he needs to know. He’s never met someone – met a _potential partner_ who was so… casual about it, and it throws him off. Because it’s… it’s ‘normal’ to want sex in a relationship. And Derek knows there’s nothing wrong with him, _he_ knows that, but there are others who don’t.

“Nah man.” Stiles shrugs, hands waving around in the air, illustrating his ideas. Derek gets distracted by them for a second because Stiles’ fingers are just really, really _nice_. “I mean, sex is nice and all, but masturbating’s really enough for me.”

“Ah, well…” Derek says, face a bright red, and he scratches at his beard. How do you explain something like this to a zedsexual person without sounding like a complete moron? “It’s just that I – you know – I like kissing but I like hand holding and cuddling more.”

“So if I just –” Stiles says, fingers curling around Derek’s and Derek – Derek is pretty sure he’s stopped breathing, his spine rigid against the seat. Stiles’ hand is warm in his, so warm. Derek’s hands are always cold no matter what he seems to do, but it’s even more obvious now that Stiles – Stiles is _holding his hand_.

“Yeah that’s… yeah,” Derek says absentmindedly, focused instead on the warmth of Stiles’ hand in his own, filling the gaps in between his fingers. Stiles takes another sip of his coffee, nonchalantly, like he isn’t turning Derek’s world inside out just because he’s holding his hand.

Stiles’ thumb occasionally swipes over his knuckles, so softly that Derek shouldn’t even be able to feel it, but Derek feels hypersensitive to everything Stiles is doing. The ghost of Stiles’ touch, the way his fingers keep twitching, the way he _doesn’t let go._

“Just ‘yeah’?” Stiles asks, eyes twinkling as he squeezes Derek’s hand. Derek feels his cheeks heat up, hopes it isn’t too obvious. His beard probably covers up his cheekbones, but he knows his ears are glowing judging by the way Stiles keeps looking at them.

“No it’s – it’s good.”

“I’ll take good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yay another ficlet! I’m spoiling you all :p Aaaanyway I hope you liked it, please let me know if you did???? Thank you for reading ^^
> 
>  
> 
> [Yo I also have a Tumblr where I talk about nerd!Derek a lot! Come hang out ^^](http://nerdderek.tumblr.com)


End file.
